Karaoke Night
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Karaoke Night is the perfect way for family to come together. Read as all of ONE CHICAGO sings all of their favourite songs


Hi folks first One Chicago fanfic Karaoke Night is the title please read and enjoy

Karaoke Night

It was evening at the local bar in Molly's which was a big hit in Chicago where Cops, firefighters and doctors of respective services were welcome and family was important for the senior patrons of each service.

Hermann and Joe Cruz had the idea of bringing out a Karaoke machine to molly's and they pitched the idea to the Gabby and Otis the co – owners of Molly's and they all agreed with the idea.

The bar was very much packed and soon Hermann then shouted out, "Hey everybody, can I have your attention" "Oh no what crazy idea have you come up with now?" Shouted Kelly Severide as he got the crowd laughing their heads off as Hermann ignored the remark before saying,

"As you know Molly's is all about family and togetherness and what a way to celebrate all of that with a Karaoke night!" This had got the whole crowd cheering as they applauded the senior man for coming up with the idea he then plugged in the laptop and got all of the songs ready as he then looked up and saw Gabby Dawson walk towards him saying, "Ready Jimmy Marsh – Going Out Tonight" "Coming up" "Antonio ready for this" Antonio smiled and said, "Oh hell yeah hit it!" Gabby then tossed him a mic as they began rapping to Going Out Tonight the whole bar was cheering and whistling for them.

Once they had sung their sung Jay and Will then looked at each other and soon got up on stage as Will then looked at Hermann and said, "The Blues Brothers – Chicago" "You two will make this bar roar here" "Idea of Karaoke" soon Jay and Will were singing Chicago as the whole bar linked arms with Natalie filming on her camera and Erin laughing as she saw the two dancing and singing together. Once the song was over Jay had gone over to Erin and smiled as she said, "That was amazing" "Sure was glad you enjoyed it"

Jay then looked over and saw Ruzek as walked over and said, "Your up buddy come on" Ruzek then went up to the stage and looked to Hermann as he then began to play "L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N." with Connor Rhodes joining him along with Atwater and Otis as they belted out the song across the bar as everybody cheered once the song was finished Hermann then looked to the Sylvie, Gabby and Stella as they walked up on stage with Stella saying to Hermann,

"Smile by Avril Lavigne I want Kelly and Matt to remember this" Hermann got the song playing and everybody cheered as the three firefighters sung the song. Capp, Kelly, Erin and Stella began singing Iris – Goo Goo Dolls as they belted out the song, "And I don't want the world to see me because I don't think they would understand" they sang at the top of their lungs"

The song finished and everybody was in the spirit level of their life as Jay and Adam began plotting and turned their eye towards Hank and Alvin who sat and nursed beers as Hank looked up and said, "What the hell are you two looking at?" "Oh, I think you know what we are thinking" "If it's us two singing no chance about that happening" Al said. "Boss, you once said that if Perry ever said good job you would take everyone out for Karaoke well tonight is Karaoke" Hank then chuckled as he remembered that day and soon then looked at Al who began laughing as they said, "Hey Hermann, get us on the stage" Everybody then began cheering as the two senior officers made their way up to the stage as Erin got out her camera and begun filming as Hank turned to Hermann and said, "You got My Way on there?" "For you two always"

The music began and everybody held their breath as both Hank and Alvin began singing every time the two officers said " _My Way_ " The crowd cheered loudly as everybody got their phones filming the two as a memorable moment once the song had ended everybody cheered. Hank then said, "Who's up for the next one?" just as Kim, Sylvie, Cruz and Otis began to sing Nashville Grey Skies as they began singing, " _They'll be Country boys at heart, dancing with sweet Country Girls all night, we can build our own Nashville…"_ the song was an instant hit as Brett sang because of her country girl routes even Burgess as well.

Afterwards, Antonio, Atwater, Halstead, Ruzek then readied to sing which Antonio then dedicated to, "This song is for all the idiots that even thinking about fucking with the City of Chicago" as they proceeded to sing God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash.

Will Natalie, Ethan, April and Sarah jumped onto the stage and jammed out to Hope is the Anthem by SwitchFoot as the whole bar danced to each other as they even did the waves. Casey had gotten up and was drunk and had gotten up to Hermann and said, "Put on…Boyce Avenue – On My Way" The song had begun and Connor got up there as he was drunk and belted out the tune, " _And when you hear no saving Grace, well I'm on my way, on my way and when your bound to second place, well I'm on my way, on my way"_

Hermann and Gabby were laughing at both Casey and Rhodes as Gabby at that point said, "Should I be super jealous of Rhodes right about now?" she then joked as Hermann then said, "No, you shouldn't be jealous, plus they are drunk and cut off Matt because I want him to remember this next song" Gabby raised an eyebrow as she saw Hermann hop over the bar and pulled Mouch up with him as they began to sing their favourite song: Don't You Forget About Me.

The whole crowd roared as the 2 lifelong friends sang the lyrics, "Don't you forget about me. Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't! Don't you, forget about me!" Hermann and Mouch sang.

Once they had sung their song everybody headed off home either too drunk or tired to sink, as Otis looked to Dawson and Hermann and said, "This Karaoke night was so awesome this needs to become a weekly event here" "What you reckon bring down Chief, Miss Goodwin and Dr Charles and let them get up on the stage" the three laughed at the prospect of the idea meaning more customers and more income for the bar.

"Hey Gabby, you need to pay Matt's tab since I think he drank the most out of everybody here tonight" Hermann said as Gabby rolled her eyes and muttered, "Say goodbye to the next few paychecks if this is a regular thing" As she watched her husband stumble around the bar.

First One Chicago story what a start to begin with.

Please Like and Review


End file.
